


Poetry Corner

by Aliceianna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceianna/pseuds/Aliceianna
Summary: A collection of poems
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Poetry Corner

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is kind of free form a bit. I have no plans on how long or short this work is going to end up being but as i end up writing a poem it will end up here.

_**It's Raining Somewhere Else** _

Sorrow of one that is not my own,

Tears cried in a time that was never seen.

Battles won and lost but never shown,

Pain of loss from that which has not been.

In my mind I can see the war,

In my soul I can feel the pain.

My world is brighter than it was before,

From all the things the other could not gain.

Still my eyes let loose a single tear,

For the life that I don't have to live.

I try not to die inside from the fear,

Fight against all the pain that you could give.

I can hear the rain falling from the sky,

In a place in time where I was bound to die.


End file.
